Infinite Skies
by Jmanjoker
Summary: Tobikuma Sonikku. The definition of a soldier, the perfect example. A shattered mind and his body his weapons. Who will he wage war on? His saviour, or his creator? LauraxOC, Ichika pair eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Reconstruction

Hey guys, taking a hiatus from talonfox and after seeing the anime I couldn't resist blabbering :3 hopefully this'd be longer than talonfox, and btw i highly recommend watching fairy tail for all you IS fans :)

Credit goes to Izuru for IS, I don't own IS.

The sounds of gunfire rattled through the corridors of an underground facility. Soldiers swept through the complex, all with one target on their mind. Tobikuma Sonikku. He was currently the pinnacle of years of genetic research, to create the perfect soldier. His DNA, stringed together from the world's leading athletes, allowed him to be the perfect candidate for warfare in general. However, Tobikuma was constrained to time, having to reach 18 to enlist. Three years left. Three years of blood-shedding, bone-splitting training. Germany was the spearhead of this, before astonishingly a new factor entered the scene. Tobikuma could pilot an IS.

Bullets riddled the walls as soldiers mowed down the little protection Tobikuma had. The iron door fell down, exposing Tobikuma, armed with a knife, teeth bared. He charged at the soldier with superhuman speed, managing to eliminate five, before being subdued.

Tobikuma woke up with a splitting headache. He shifted his head, and found himself strapped to an operating table. Countless needles protruded from his skin, all attached to his bones. The needles all led to an IV bag, filled with a black liquid. 'Is this it? Am I going to die?' Tobikuma thought. His mind drifted once again to the darkness.

Tobikuma jolted upright. He awoke in a cell. Bruises littered his body. He had no thoughts in his mind. His mind was dead, but his body lived. His body was designed to live. Tears fell from his red eyes, contrasting his grey hair. He eyed the screen, having not switched on since he entered his cell. Tobikuma couldn't care how long ago that was. Suddenly, it flickered on. A programme showed. Tobikuma's blank mind soaked this all up, having had his psychological state squeezed out of him. No, a better word would be beaten. Tobikuma took every word as truth, as he stared at the screen.

"Ichika, get this cell open!" A grey-haired girl commanded. The boy complied, summoning his Yukihira. The cell bars fell to the ground. The sword faded away, as Ichika approached Tobikuma. He tried to help him up, but was swiftly forced to the ground by him. Tobikuma knocked him out, before proceeding to the grey haired girl. The girl aimed her gun and shot, as Tobikuma was reduced to a slow trawl, before collapsing.

Chifuyu stared at Tobikuma, as he lay sprawled on the table. "Yamada, how is his psychological state?" Chifuyu demanded. Yamada shuffled her feet.

"Well, considering the time he's been captive, his mind's probably a far cry from what he used to be." Yamada stated. Chifuyu nodded. "We'll have to wake him up to assess his condition." Chifuyu prodded Tobikuma. His eyes jolted open as he tried to attack Yamada, but his straps held fast. His red eyes screamed violence.

"Sedative, now." Chifuyu barked. Instantly, Tobikuma drifted asleep. "Is there anyway we can bring him back?" Yamada thought, before her fingers clicked.

"We could connect him to his old IS, and transfer the recorded mental state at the time of connection to him?" Yamada suggested. Chifuyu nodded.

"Sounds plausible, try it." Chifuyu stated, before walking away.

Yamada disconnected Tobikuma from the IS, sighing. 'Hopefully, you'll come back.' She thought, wheeling him to the infirmary.

"Mum, 5 more minutes..." Tobikuma muttered. Yamada smiled, before tucking him in.

"Good night, Tobikuma."

A firm knocking was heard at Laura's door. The small girl hobbled to the door, and was met with Chifuyu. "I need a word, Bodewig. My office, 30 mins." She stated before walking off.

(30 mins later)

"You requested me Chifuyu sensei." Laura said. Chifuyu nodded.

"Am I correct in saying you were created in ISRAEL?" Chifuyu asked. Laura looked at her feet, slowly nodding. ISRAEL, Infinite Stratos Research And Development Laboratory.

"Why do you ask?" Laura replied. Chifuyu looked at her with a stern face.

"Your mission, about a week ago. You infiltrated ISRAEL." Chifuyu stated. Laura's eye widened.

"S-S-So Tobikuma was-"

"Part of the same program. Your successor, to put it simply." Laura's heart split in two. To think that someone had overtaken her in her purpose of life. That the very purpose she was created for was not the best. Tears ran from her free eye, lips quivering. She ran out of the room, leaving Chifuyu behind. The tall woman picked up the phone. "Yamada, upload the mental data I've just sent you. I don't care, just do it."

Yamada once again connected Tobikuma to his IS. "Uploading state in 3, 2, 1..." The helmet of the IS glowed, as Chifuyu's data streamed into his head. Yamada peered into the screen. Pictures and videos took up the screen, all of which were happy memories. Then, all of the windows displayed images and videos of the IS academy. Although brief, she caught a glimpse of all the major events up to the present. 'So that's what Chifuyu was planning...' Yamada thought. Chifuyu was trying to recreate the admission process, in order for Tobikuma to stay at the academy.

"Yamada. We need to hold a 1st year meeting. Schedule and notify me when." Chifuyu commanded before walking out of the room. "And get the medical team to assess him." Yamada nodded, and wheeled Tobikuma out of the room.

Yamada stood outside the theatre, peering throught the small window. A doctor held a small paddle over his body, scanning. The screen showed his body, and the nurses whispered quietly. The nurses took a needle and jabbed it, just above his hip socket. They withdrew a thick, black liquid. The nurse handed the vial to the doctor, who took it to a machine. The machine took the vial and poured a small drop onto a dish, which was slid under a camera. The doctor peered into the eyepiece, and called the nurses. One of the nurses apporached the door.

"Yamada, you need to see this." The nurse beckoned. Yamada followed suit, before the doctor backed away from the machine. Yamada looked into the eyepiece, and her jaw dropped. Thousands upon thousands of small machines fluttered in dark red blood.

"What is that?" She questioned. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Black market Nanomachines. They are placed into the bone marrow as that is where red blood cells are created. The machines latch onto the cells, gradually spreading into the body. They are programmed to help muscle reconstruction and healing, but can easily be changed to do something else." The doctor explained. Yamada held her hands to her mouth, shocked. 'The perfect soldier, armed with nanomachines? And the ability to pilot an IS? What was Germany thinking?' Yamada thought.

"We need to prepare Tobikuma for insertion. May I?" She asked, hands on his bed. The doctor nodded, before gesturing a nurse to carry the IV drip.

(2 days later)

The whole school was aware of the Tobikuma situation. He had been placed next to Laura, sharing their German nationality.

"N-Now guys, this is our new student, Tobikuma Sonikku. Make him feel welcome. Tobikuma, if you'd introduce yourself?" Yamada stuttered. Tobikuma stood up. His red eyes stood out from his grey hair. Tobikuma wasn't too tall, just shorter than Ichika. His shoulders were spread out, his physique noticable through a blazer. His looks couldn't match up to Ichika's, but he could hold his ground.

"Call me Tobi." He muttered. Tobikuma was never the best in handling people, and he walked through the desks. He found a seat next to a silver haired girl, and he sat in it.

"I'm Laura Bodewig. Nice to meet you." She muttered, sounding as if she was forced to say it. Tobi looked at her, and the first thing that hit him was her cuteness. She was much shorter than him, and her hair flowed down to her waist. Tobi nodded, and looked at the board. Laura sighed. Chifuyu had assigned her to bond with Tobi, as they both had multiple similarities. So far, she was well off her target. Lunch came, and Laura excused herself from her friends. She had to find Tobi. She found him, sitting on his own at a table. She set her tray down opposite him. An awkward silence hung between them.

"How do you these damn things..." Tobi muttered, trying to use his chopsticks. Laura rolled her eye and handed him her fork. He thanked Laura, and took a bite. Immediately, he spat his food out and held his throat.

"Idiot, you don't eat that much wasabi." She scolded. Laura picked up her bowl and offered it to him. He raised his hands but was cut off. "It's fine. Just eat it." Tobi thanked her, and started to eat the noodles. Soon, he finished the bowl, and he started talking to Laura. She finished her meal, and cleared her throat.

"Have you got a roommate?" Laura asked. Tobi shook his head. "Then it's settled. I'll be your roommate." A heavy silence hung between the two of them, before Tobi cleared his throat.

"Well I'll see you around." He said, walking away. Charlotte sat next to Laura, nudging the silver-haired girl.

"Welllllll, how's it going?" She cooed. Laura blushed, and looked at her plate.

"I don't know, Chifuyu said to look out for Tobikuma." Laura hesitated to tell anymore, as Chifuyu made it explicitly clear not to tell anyone. As much as she hated it, she was forced to babysit the very person who rendered her useless.

"Well you're definately looking out for him..." Charlotte muttered. Laura excused herself, and walked to her next lesson.

(Later that day)

"Tobikuma, could you stay behind for a minute?" Yamada requested. Having seen his IS capabilities, she thought that a personal IS would help keep him safe, from the certain attempts to recapture Tobikuma. "Our data on you has found a particular IS, which shows very high compatibility values. If you could stay behind tomorrow, as the IS is on it's way right now. I'll send you the info on your new IS, Grey Wolf" She stated. Tobi grinned. "Say, Tobi, how are you settling in?" Yamada asked. Tobi nodded.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Yamada smiled awkwardly, thinking of something to say.

"Well ask me if you have any problems getting to your lessons. Good night." Yamada said, before exiting the room. Tobi followed suit, before whipping out his map.

"1078, 1078, 1078" He muttered, as he closed in on his target. The grey-haired teenager stopped outside room 1078, before sweeping the door open. He walked down the room, and saw the girl he talked to earlier. "Oh, Lau-" Laura slapped Tobikuma firmly on the cheek.

"Look, i'm not choosing to be nice. If I could, I'd kill you right now, but Chifuyu-sensei wants me to babysit your newbie ass. Mess with me, you'll wake up in a hospital with tubes out of your neck." Laura hissed. Tobikuma's eyes glazed over, before collapsing suddenly. He lay on the ground, before shuddering violently. Laura stood, staring at his body tremble on the floor. "Oh get up." She barked. Tobi still lay on the ground, still shuddering. "It's not funny anymore. TOBI!" She shouted, kneeling down. She slapped him again, before he stopped. Suddenly, Tobi swung his legs, ramming into her ribs, before clambering on top, pinning her to the ground. Laura stared into Tobi's eyes, which were full of anger and fury. Tobi punched the girl, causing tears to stream down her face. "S-S-Stop..." She wimpered. Tobi's eyes returned to their scarlet red, before he adopted a confused face.

"W-What happened?" He asked. Laura's eye was clamped shut, her face contorted in pain and sadness. He looked at her cheek, which was cut slightly. His fist hurt at that moment, and his mind clicked. 'I did that?' He thought. "I-I-I don't know what happened, I wasn't in control a-a-and I had a weird flashback." He stuttered. He got off the petite girl, before sitting on the bed. She still lay on the ground.

"Whatever you do, never mention his recent past." Laura recalled Chifuyu saying, with the sternest of tones. She got up, and jumped out of the window, before flying away in her Schwarzer Regen, leaving Tobikuma bewlidered.


	2. Chapter 1: Version 2

Hey guys, here's the revised version of the first chapter. Yeah. I revised it. I realized i couldnt go anywhere with the original chapter, and this better includes madoka. Sooo, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own infinite stratos

The sounds of gunfire rattled through the corridors of an underground facility. Soldiers swept through the complex, all with one target on their mind. Tobikuma Sonikku. He was currently the pinnacle of years of genetic research, to create the perfect soldier. His DNA, stringed together from the world's leading athletes, allowed him to be the perfect candidate for warfare in general. However, Tobikuma was constrained to time, having to reach 18 to enlist. Three years left. Three years of blood-shedding, bone-splitting training. Germany was the spearhead of this, before astonishingly a new factor entered the scene. Tobikuma could pilot an IS.

Bullets riddled the walls as soldiers mowed down the little protection Tobikuma had. The iron door fell down, exposing Tobikuma, armed with a knife, teeth bared. He charged at the soldier with superhuman speed, managing to eliminate five, before being subdued.

Tobikuma woke up with a splitting headache. He shifted his head, and found himself strapped to an operating table. Countless needles protruded from his skin, all attached to his bones. The needles all led to an IV bag, filled with a black liquid. 'Is this it? Am I going to die?' Tobikuma thought. His mind drifted once again to the darkness.

Tobikuma jolted upright. He awoke in a cell. Bruises littered his body. He had no thoughts in his mind. His mind was dead, but his body lived. His body was designed to live. Tears fell from his red eyes, contrasting his grey hair. In a moment of pure desperation, he wished for his friends back in Germany. Leandro, Orion, Laura, Alice. Anyone of them will be enough to him. He reminisced of his days with his squad. Then the days before that, when he was so innocent. He remembered how he met Alice. How they bickered and made up. How he held her, dying in his arms. Tobikuma couldn't care how long ago that was. He just wanted them back, a warm embrace to engulf his cold, broken body. He laid on the stone floor, and rolled to the wall, soft cries emanating from his cell.

A raven-haired girl stood outside the teenager's cell, four floating azurite drones next to her. Suddenly, the beams of light erupted from the four pods, cutting down the bars. The girl walked over the glowing bars, and crouched to meet eye level with the ash-haired soldier. "It's okay, we'll get you out." She comforted as she touched his shoulder. Suddenly, her arms turned into sapphire braces. The girl scooped him up with relative ease, and carried him out of the facility; which was filled with fallen guards and IS.

A blonde woman lay on a sofa, resting only slightly upright. She wore a pink, cherry blossom pink robe. She grasped a glass of red wine, as her long, scarlet fingernails tapped at the glass. Suddenly, the same raven-haired girl walked through the door, cradling an unconscious Tobikuma. "Well done M. Your pay well be credited to your account. I'll leave his care to you, Autumn will come by with medical supplies. Rest easy honey." She softly spoke.

"Thank you, Squall" The girl muttered, before carrying the boy to her room. She laid him on her bed, and retired on her sofa. He heard the ash-haired boy groan.

"NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" He snapped awake, screaming incredibly loudly. M panicked, and jogged over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Its okay, you're safe now." She gently assured, but her conscience knew he wasn't. Not in Squall's grasp. The boy still struggled, his wild sapphire eyes darting around the room. He calmed down and sobbed into M's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He spluttered. M blushed wildly. She'd never been this close to anyone, without intent of killing them or subduing them. She felt his toned arms drape over her, and grasp her tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until he slumped backwards, M still in his hold. The two drifted to sleep, each having the best sleep they'd had in months.

Rays of sunlight pierced M's bedroom, exchanging the sparkling skyline of London for a beautiful morning. She shifted a bit, before Tobikuma woke. "S-Sorry for keeping you here..." He mumbled. M separated herself from Tobikuma.

"I-I-It's okay, I l-liked it..." M said as she sat on the bed, cross legged. "The bathroom's over there if you want to clean up." She pointed over to the left. Tobikuma bowed slightly and walked into the room. M was left in the bedroom, thinking about the previous night. How her ice cold heart had been warmed up, a seemingly impossible thing to her. After a few minutes Tobikuma came out in his grey and black camo trousers, with a black skin-tight upper concealed by a tactical vest. A knock came from the door.

"M? It's Autumn. I've got his supplies." The woman hollered. M sighed, and walked to the door, swinging it open. There, stood a fairly tall woman, holding a small metal case. She handed M the little box. "These will help his bruising heal. Take one in the morning and one in the evening." Autumn stated before walking away at a brisk pace. M closed the door, and threw the box at Tobikuma.

"You heard her. Let's go meet Squall." She suggested, before leaving the room, with Tobikuma following closely. He followed the jet-haired girl out of the room and into a large living room. There, two women sat at the glass table, outlined by a chrome frame.

"Ah, Tobikuma Sonikku. What a pleasure to meet you." Squall cooed. "I'm Squall Meusel." She said, outstretching her hand. Tobikuma shook it, before the other woman introduced herself.

"I'm Autmun. Nice to meet you." She stated. Tobikuma nodded.

"Take a seat, Tobikuma." Squall suggested, her tone slightly forceful. He complied. "So, we hear you're an IS pilot, am I right?" She interrogated. Tobikuma nodded. "Ah, so that means, we have a new recruit!" Squall clapped.

"What do you mean, 'recruit'?" Tobikuma questioned. Squall chuckled.

"Your bone marrow is made up of nanomachines, as you know. These provide the oxygen needed for your cybernetics to function. Many of these are vital to your life. Your pills we so kindly gave you have a special chemical that in essence, creates an addiction to your nanomachines. Think of them as steroids." She explained. "However, only I have access to these pills. If you want to avoid hallucinations, organ failure, mental breakdowns and other horrid things, I suggest you comply with us. You will be duly rewarded, don't you worry." She tempted. Tobikuma fought to keep his anger. He opened his cybernetics diagnostics, and found this to be true. 'Unidentified virus identified. Overall performance greatly enhanced.' Was displayed on his HUD.

"Screw you. I guess I have no choice." He said through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched. "I look forward to working with you, witch." He stated, before storming into M's room.

"He didn't deserve this Squall. Our objective's the Byakushiki, he didn't needed to be dragged into this." M reasoned. Squall replied with a hard slap across M's face.

"You do what I say, without rebellion. That much, you owe me." She hissed. M nodded, and trudged to her room, tears falling freely. She burst through the door, and immediately went to her bed. She threw the covers over and curled up as small as she could. She felt the bed dip slightly to one side.

"M? You okay?" Tobikuma softly asked. No response. He sat at the bed. "Wanna come out?" Slowly, M got to her knees, and sat facing Tobikuma.

"Why do you care? You've only just met me." She spat. Tobikuma smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of my purpose, to protect people. Maybe it's because of your actions. Maybe because it's been so long since I've done this for anyone." He stated, his eyes staring out of the window. M sat there, and listened.

"I'm sorry... Were they dear to you?" M enquired. Tobikuma nodded.

"I was with her when she died. I couldn't remember what happened next. I don't care though, there's nothing I can do to bring her back." He said with a heavy heart.

"Listen, we're going on a mission in a few weeks. Do you still remember your IS training?" M asked. Tobikuma nodded. "Then I'll show you your new IS. It's not too different from your old one." She commented.

"Let's go." He said. M got up, and led Tobikuma into the elevator. There, she pressed a combination of buttons which lowered the elevator past Basement. The silver doors opened after the elevator stood still, and revealed a garage containing four IS, all in their own docks. M sauntered over to the far right corner, and presented Tobikuma's IS.

"It's called Schwarz Fuchsin; Black Vixen. German-built, this is a high-mobility 3rd generation prototype. Energy cannons are built into the machine's forearms, easily concealed and highly mobile. It also features reverse-jointed legs, imitating an animal's hind legs. Hence the name, Vixen. Fully-armored, this is Germany's main combat IS complete with ballistic and energy defence. As you can see, there's an oversized thruster unit on the back, directly connected to the pilot's armor vest. Housed in this unit is a BT energy generator to power the IS's huge thruster consumption." M explained. Tobikuma felt a pang of nostalgia, as his old IS had the same colour scheme.

"What about weapons?" Tobikuma asked. M grinned, as she opened a case. Inside, laid a pair of black axes, trimmed with neon green edges.

"These are BT edged, allowing them to cut through armour and energy shields." M stated.

"We roll out in three weeks. Train up, rest easy."

(Three weeks later)

"Your mission, locate and destroy France's prototype anti-IS weapons. These machines are armed with incredibly dense BT energy shields, and their weaponry are tailored to take out IS. This is our biggest job yet, don't disappoint me. Squall out." Squall barked over the radio. Tobikuma and M looked at each other uneasily. The latter smiled comfortingly at Tobikuma, suited up in his Black Vixen.

"You taken your pill yet?" M asked worriedly. Tobikuma nodded through his sleek, black helmet, the pointed ears creating a streamlined effect.

"3 minutes until drop. Prepare for high-altitude flight." Squall warned. The huge door gradually opened, as the duo walked to the edge of the platform, grasping the plane for stability. "3-2-1, drop now!" The two flung themselves out of the plane. Tobikuma's heart raced as he streamlined his body, accelerating faster and faster.

"Decrease speeds to 200 Kph, deploying breach charges." M stated through her visor. Tobikuma acknowledged this and slowed down incredibly quickly, his thrusters put to their limits. Luckily, he slowed down to a graceful decent. "Detonating breach charges in 3-2-1..." The whole building shook as a hole was blown into the roof, followed quickly by the two IS operatives. The pair immediately scanned their surroundings.

"You take out the machines, I'll handle the guards." M stated before rushing to the entrance tunnel. Tobikuma wielded his dual axes and slashed away at the quadruped cannons, aiming for their firing mechanisms.

"Two BT signatures approaching from the west. Probably IS, finish this quickly." M urged Tobikuma. The ash-haired pilot finished off the remaining cannons, but this proved too slow, as two new IS flew in from the rail tracks, one belonging to France, and one belonging to Germany. "Through the roof!" M shouted before dashing through the whole, Tobikuma following closely. Shots flew past their units, as the new pair of IS hunted the phantom task squad down.

"Take the German Tobi! I've got the Raphael, GO!" M shouted. Tobikuma changed direction, before he slashed at the black IS. The defending IS put up it's AIC, expecting the attack to be negated. Instead, the IS was flown into the ground. The two midnight IS danced around each other, trading projectiles and blows, until Tobikuma disabled one of his opponent's thrusters. The remaining thruster was purged, leaving the IS to don a defensive position. Tobikuma closed in, slashing away at the IS' energy shield until he could see the slight shimmering no more. Tobikuma pinned the IS down. He dropped his axe, and tore away the mask. Tobikuma readied his energy cannon, until he caught a glimpse of the pilot. Beneath, was a girl with silver hair, beset by a scarlet red eye. On the other eye, was an eyepatch. Tobikuma cancelled the charging rifle.

"Laura."


End file.
